breezefandomcom-20200214-history
Breeze
Breeze, (also stylized BreezE/Breez3) is on going manga, the story of this manga is tales about 2 worlds, where the 2nd world is full of magic and dazzling creature, this manga involved a prontagonist, a London youth Hito Noire Geraldine, where he manage with others to survive from Earth madness, into the 2nd world planet known as "Magika" History Long ago, the Gods are made a universe, including all the contents. The Highest God, Zaal made a creation which the creation is a living thing creature, they called Humans, he said they are his best creation, this humans are made as they will became the leader all living things in the universe. The other Gods, such as Earva, the Goddess of nature creates a long-eared, highly intelegent, and beautiful creature, called Elves. While the other gods creates they own creation, Zaal prepared a place for his and other Gods creation in a place, where they can live together, and keep peace in theire new place. Earva didn't agree with Zaal decision, which her excuse is Zaal Humans feared will bring a chaos to world, then Earva ask Zaal to create another world where he can put humans in part, and the good Humans can live in Earva world's, she called that world "Vantash Galaxy" . Zaal creates world for his creation, and put them. Over the course of time, and around the year 1500 B.C somehow there's a connection between Earth's Galaxy, between Vantash Galaxy, the gate called "The Violet Whirl", where this door shape like twist, violet-purple coloured portal, the door is opened somewhere at Greece. It makes human curious, and enters a portal. They manage themselves in the worlds that is more beautiful than theire worlds, this world called as "Magika". Human decided to moved to that world. The period of the portal only 3 months, and it closed. The group of humans, moved and wandered across that world, the group is lead by a Spartans, his name is Stephanus Alexandaar, he managed the group to a town named "Altex", he introduce himself to the king, he's been asked to live there, the group then disperse, and lived with theire own fellows and families. Stephanus asked to lived near at Soldier Barracks (now Soldier Union), and becoming king's knight. The king see the skills of fighting from Stephanus and he trained Stephanus art of soldierhip, he became War General for about 3 months. Stephanus met a Lord Knight, Chou, he right away became best friend. Chou grouped by a union, called 6 Sense (now Hevana Wings), which include a member, Elf Aurel Slynna, Beast Graath Zhanbar, Elf Ymerna Aqoamar Slynna, Dark Elf Joachim Slynna, Elf Aeris Kjrn, Human Chou Chosaki, Stephanus introduced to 6 Sense by Chou, and later joined this union. The 6 Sense main motto, "Bring light to world, and the Dark crawl back to they lair", the motto same with theire goal, they bring the Gods light to protect the Magika, and banish darkness from Magika. The dark side come from Dark Elves old family, called "Veatrous Family", and led by a Necromancer, Vincent Ashval Veatrous. He prepared a war for Humans, Elves, Beast, and other humanoids. The war called "Clash of The Briz War I", then Vincent sign a ally contract with Undead, Orcs, and Demon nation, and create over 500.000 troops. Altex king heard of that rumors, and he started a meeting between Elves, Beasts, and Dwarves, to create army together and they made a 455.900 troops. 6 Sense offered they assistance in the war, and so, each member lead an army. The war clashed at 25th June, Altex's army lost a lot of army in the 2nd strike, but in the middle of war, light shooted from the sky, and sounds like bell, the group of Angels cames in handy to assist Altex troops. Aurel ran in the middle of heat to beat down Vincent, and after they met, the clash begins between Vincent and Aurels Magic, it created a Sphere. Known that Aurel can't hold much longer, the other 6 Sense member, helps him, lend him a force and the power from Aurel became stronger, and Vincent defeated. He destroyed, became black ashes and leave a black coloured Phor Sphere. After force battle, Aurel and other 6 Sense member cant hold any longer, because theire Rheean is dropped out, and theire sacrfice theire remaining power to help Aurel force. Stephano and Aeris are the remaining members, have to lost all his comrades, then they gave him theire last words, and they turn to gem-like stone, he keep it to gave to someone someday. Someone to deserve to wear or keep it. Plot 1st Saga Hito Noire Geraldine, woke up after his day nap and look at the calendar. He prepared to graduation underground party at his School, "Sunlight Dew High School". He drove his bike, and arrived 30 minutes before party, his girlfriend Tiffany Grant want to talked about theire relationship, and in that day, she broke him. The party started, Hito walked around the school and met his best friend, Shiro and Roz, then 3 of them walked together, and talked about theire feature. In the school gym, the party became more excited, the 3 friends meet theire other friends, Scherza and Zain, they talked eah other about where they headed after the graduation, while Hito want to grab some drinks, he met his "Muscle-Head" American cousin, Raymond Stockholm, and he asked Hito to accompany him with his girlfriend, Rin, to study aboard in America, but he refuse, because he promise to study in London with his other friends, plus, he can't leave his mother, father, and his sister. The party over and the 5 comrade leave the school. While Hito drove his bike in the street, he feel an unusual wind blew around his neck, it feels like someone touched his neck, and at the same time, he heared someone calling for help. Because he thought it was his conscious, he ignored it and quickly went to home. Few days later, Hito prepared to took a test in the university, after that, he met Shiro and he talked about that someone calls for help too last night after the party, while the 2 of them talked, Scherza and Zain tells about something strange last night, and the 4 youth try to break the case. Roz walked in the college corridor, and the "help" sound was heared by him, thought its a ghost, he ran and succeed to met others, he talked about the sound, and the 5 youth try to find something, even it is useless. Its the freshmen day, Hito in Fine Arts Faculty, Zain and Shiro in Information Technology faculty, Scherza in Chemistry Faculty, and Roz in Engineering Faculty. The 5 youths congrates each other, and the group split and headed to theire own class. Scherza sat in the chemistry class, and met Aeris. In here, Aeris disguised himself with the name "Armand", and they became close.